Bozzeye
Bozzeye is Bottles' and Jamjars' distant relative/ancestor from the past. He helps Banjo and Kazooie learn (and re-learn) several different abilities in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge. However, Bozzeye requires Musical Notes to teach Banjo and Kazooie these abilities, just like Jamjars in Banjo-Tooie. Bozzeye has two lazy eyes and a white beard. Judging by how he is an elderly mole two decades prior to Banjo-Kazooie and that Bottles and Jamjars are somewhat young or middle-aged, Bozzeye could be the grandfather of the two mentors. Quotes *'Bozzeye:' Wow, that was some light show! Sure hope Grunty didn't spot you! Banjo: Sorry to frighten you, Mr. Mole, sir. I'm feeling a little dizzy. I wonder, could you show me the way to Gruntilda's Castle? Bozzeye: Grunty's castle's still bein' built! You must be Banjo. A letter about you appeared in a flash, like you just did. Came from some Mimba Jimba fella. Banjo: Mumbo Jumbo! Bozzeye: No, it's true, I tell you! Poof. And there it was. It said you'd need some help to remember a few moves you'd forgotten from your trip. By the way, you can call me Bozzeye. You'll need to learn the 'Pack Whack' first. I've left my lessons at the next molehill jus' north of here. Press A and I'll come a-runnin'. One more thing. Be sure to bring 10 Musical Notes with you. I ain't need to collect notes to trade for moves. *"You look a little lost. Head north and collect the notes as you jump up the steps. You'll need to call me at the next molehill with A." *"Come round to the front where I can see you." *"So you think you're ready to harness the destructive power of the 'Pack Whack', eh? Well, think again, sonny. Come back with 10 Notes!" *'Bozzeye:' Well now, that's more like it! Lemme see them notes! Banjo: Here you go, Bozzeye. Bozzeye: Okay. Now let's see... you can use your pack to whack things. If you're standin' still, just press B to trigger the 'Pack Whack'. You'll need this to get into the Jiggy temple! Just whack the switch on the floor to open the door. But before you go into the temple, why not try talkin' to the Jinjo Oracle? She might be able to help you find your bird. Banjo: Thanks, Bozzeye! See you at the next molehill. *'Banjo:' How's that whack thing done again Bozzeye: Just stand still 'n' press B to do the 'Pack Whack'. You can practice on piles of twigs. *"Those Honeycombs will make you feel better when you've taken a knock. There are 4 different kinds of Honeycomb. Single honeycombs give you 1 unit of energy back, X2 Honeycombs give you 2 units of energy back, while '?' and '!' Honecombs give you back whatever the flashing Honeycombs stops on when you press A." *"You'be just found a Jinjo! Go see the Jinjo Oracle and she'll tell you more about these creatures." *"Looks like you've just picked up your first Hollow Honeycomb. Take then to Honey B's hive near Spiral Mountain to get your health bar extended." *'Bozzeye:' Hey Banjo, you'll need a few more notes 'fore I can teach you how to swim underwater. Come 'n' see me when you've collected 25 notes. Banjo: Alright grampy, I'll get the other notes and see you soon. *'Bozzeye:' Right, Banjo, it looks like you've got enough notes to learn the underwater dive. Banjo: Great, I can't wait to take a dip into some watery crevices. Bozzeye: Let's see. You'll need to find a spot with plenty of air, so stick to places where bubbles rise to the surface. When you're near them bubbles, just press R to take a dive. While you're down there, use A to swim higher and make sure you keep toppin' your air supply. Oh, and press R to head back to the surface. Banjo: Okay. I'll give it a try. Are there any bubbly water spots nearby? Bozzeye: Why not try that pool to the left? *'Bozzeye:' Whick bit didn't you get? Look for bubbles, press R to dive, and use A to swim higher! Press R to get back to the surface. Banjo: Thanks. *'Bozzeye:' Hey Banjo, you'll need more notes 'fore you learn how to climb. You better come back when you've got 40 notes. Banjo: Alright Bozzeye, I'll get more notes and be right back. *'Bozzeye:' Right then Banjo, you've got enough notes to learn how to climb. Banjo: Looks like I'll need to use this move pretty soon. Bozzeye: Okay. All you've got to do is find somethin' like a ladder or a vine, then push up on the control pad. When you want to get off, just press A to let go. Try climbin' them ladders behind me and I'll see you across the bridge. Banjo: Okay, I'll see you up there. *'Bozzeye:' To climb, just press up on the control pad when you got somethin' to climb. Press A to jump off. Banjo: Thanks. Gallery Artwork Image:BKGRSupporters.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' support characters. Bozzeye.png de:Bozzeye Category:Characters Category:Characters from Grunty's Revenge Category:Males Category:Mole